


Woah

by inevitable_ecdemomania



Category: Real life - Fandom
Genre: F/F, i dont think this happens in real life, is this real?, like does this happen in real life?, rly nsfw, wait this is just ff, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inevitable_ecdemomania/pseuds/inevitable_ecdemomania
Summary: Abigail and Hailey have their sleepover early. They end up having a really good night.





	

Abigail's excitement is growing. It's been a crazy week or two. She's never had a girlfriend before, and now she's still trying to wrap her head around the fact that she does. What do you do with a girlfriend? Talk to her? Kiss her? Tell your friends? Well, she's accomplished two of those things. Maybe she's doing something right. There's only an hour left until she'll see her.

 

She goes in her room and sits on her bed. Then she screams for five straight minutes. Which is funny because of how gay this night will be. Not sure what to do next, Abigail texts her friend Kayla about the current and near-future events. It's really helpful considering she seems to get excited too.

 

_KAYLA (4:18pm)_

_WHAT (4:20pm)_

_IT'S HAPPENING TONIGHT INSTEAD (4:21PM)_

_WOOO (4:21PM)_

 

She smiles, content with the exchange. Now, she waits. 

 

Finally, it's time. Her doorbell rings and she sprints out of her room and opens the door. Alarms go off in her head as she wonders what to do. "Hi" she says, trying to be casual.

 

"Hi." she responds while walking into the house. Hailey hugs her and Abigail is so surprised and happy she almost falls over. All she can hear in her head is "AAAAAAHHHHHH". Everything just feels so alive. Has anyone felt like this before? It feels unreal--it must be a dream.

 

They break apart and Abigail grabs some snacks before they walk down to the basement. They sit on the couch, a foot apart. Not sure how to initiate something, Abigail suggests a movie.

 

Slowly throughout the movie, something amazing happens. The two girls move closer to each other. "This is so gay." Abigail thinks. One time, Hailey reaches over to grab a potato chip from the bag that sits in between them. But, she accidentally touches Abigail's hand. Shocked, Abigail looks down at her hand, but forces herself not to move it. They both slowly move each of their hands to become intertwined. Abigail can't stop screaming in her head, and she desperately wants to text Kayla about this.

 

She starts to wonder what is real and what isn't. I mean, here she is, with a girl, sorry her GIRLFRIEND, sitting and watching a movie and HOLDING HANDS. This feels too much like fanfiction. Or wait, is it? Is this not? Is this actually happening? Is this actually happening while reading fanfiction? The paradox is too large and as a reaction, the world explodes. The end.


End file.
